empire_seriefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
One More Minute (Hakeem's Version)
Attention ! Vous pouvez confondre cette chanson avec ''One More Minute'''' et One More Minute (Concert Version)'' La version d'Hakeem de One More Minute est une version entendu dans l'épisode Pride par Hakeem Lyon. Hakeem cherche une chanson à écrire et quand il rêve, il s'imagine le clip et les paroles de cette chanson. Cette chanson est la 4ème de l'album Empire : Original Soundtrack from Season 5 et est interprétée par Bryshere Y. Gray. Paroles 1 My life flashes Ahead is my desertion This trigger finger makes me contemplate if I deserve it I'll be damned if my family would take the hit So be a man and step in front of this angry man without a purpose Tell me this ain't a conclusion My body barely react I'm thinking it's just an illusion But the bullet is telling me flex 'Cause that's my girl and that's my kid If they ain't breathing, I ain't living Can't express the feeling Pray, give me one more minute Hook In my mind, I can't even define Gotta put up a fight, 'cause I ain't ready to die In the blink of an eye Open my eyes, it's not my time Breathing for life, I'm praying All I need is time (One more minute) Need me some time (One more minute) I need some time (One more minute) Need me some time (One more minute) All I need is time (One more minute) Need me some time (One more minute) I need some time (One more minute) Give me some time (One more minute) All I need is time 2 Just take me back so I can think for 60 seconds Back when I seen inside Tiana's eyes, she needs protection Just take me back, when I was rapping, I could see perfection Take these fragments out my lungs so I can breathe for 60 seconds Why me? I don't get this Yeah, I get that and I send this I'm not perfect and I understand I can live life so senseless I don't get this I'm mean what's a prince without a princess What's a prince without a princess? Say what? Worthless Hook What's going through my mind, I can't even define Gotta put up a fight, 'cause I ain't ready to die In the blink of an eye Open my eyes, it's not my time Breathing for life, I'm praying All I need is time (One more minute) Need me some time (One more minute) I need some time (One more minute) Need me some time (One more minute) All I need is time (One more minute) Need me some time (One more minute) I need some time (One more minute) Give me some time (One more minute) 'Cause all I need is time Bridge Give me one more pen and one more sentence So I can write and spit just one more lyric Just let me speak, I want more clearance I'm begging, I'm screaming, just one more minute Hook What's going through my mind, I can't even define Gotta put up a fight, 'cause I ain't ready to die In the blink of an eye Open my eyes, it's not my time Breathing for life, I'm praying All I need is time (One more minute) Need me some time (One more minute) I need some time (One more minute) Need me some time (One more minute) All I need is time (One more minute) Need me some time (One more minute) I need some time (One more minute) Give me some time (One more minute) 'Cause all I need is time Outro You know, we came from the bottom to the top Yeah, Empire Vidéos Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Solo Catégorie:Hakeem Lyon Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Chansons de la saison 5 Catégorie:Empire : Original Soundtrack from Season 5